EXO-Wolves In Wonderland
by aegyodoll96
Summary: annyeong FF pertama gue,, EXOTICS! EXO berlibur ke Bali. Tapi mereka malah terdampar di salah satu pulau di Indonesia. PERSAHABATAN mereka diuji!
1. Chapter 1 (STRANGE LAND)

**Hari 1**

"WOOOHOOOOO" Sehun merentangkan tangannya merasakan angin kencang yang menembus hingga ke dadanya.

Perlahan Kai mendekatkan badannya pada sehun,

sekarang ia berada di belakang Sehun dan memegang pinggang Sehun mirip film titanic (?)

"KAI..." Luhan melirik Kai sambil melipat tangannya,

menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan tatapan deathglare. Semua member tertawa melihatnya.

Saat ini member EXO K dan EXO M sedang menikmati liburan mereka di atas kapal pesiar mewah yang merupakan hadiah atas suksesnya single mereka, WOLF. Mereka menuju Bali, salah satu pulau Indonesia yang terkenal akan alamnya. Sekarang kapal mereka mengarungi lautan Sumatra. Kenapa tidak naik pesawat? Entahlah, author juga tidak tau.

Dan juga fans2 mereka banyak yang berasal dari Indonesia.

Di atas dek kapal, terlihat Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan sedang bercanda,

Baekhyun sedang mengisi eyelinernya yg habis dengan tinta pulpen standard (?),

Chanyeol dan D.O sedang bertanding tahan tawa yg pasti Chanyeol selalu kalah,

Xiumin sedang makan bakpao, Lay dan Tao bermain gundu (preman maen gundu-_-)

sementara Kris mencuri curi kesempatan menonton yadong dari hape esia (?).

"wei bro leader EXO K mana?" Lay kehilangan Suho

"oh iya, ayang gue juga mana?" Xiumin ikut bertanya.

"Suho... Suho... kerr.. keerrr.." kata D.O menjetikkan jarinya.

"lu kata ayam-_-" kata Lay.

Semua member mencari Suho dan Chen, kecuali Kris yang sedari tadi mojok dan bergelagat aneh (taulah lagi ngapain? kekekekek)

Kai curiga dan mulai mendekati Kris

"Hyung, liat Suho dan Che.." Kai kaget mendapati Kris menonton yadong

"GILA! ORANG LAGI PADA SIBUK, MALAH NONTON GITUAN!" Kai berteriak sambil menutup matanya

"Shuuuttt! suara lo kaya toa mushola" kata Kris tetap menonton.

"yaudah aku ikutan nonton hyung" Kai berubah maksiat-_-

Suho dan Chen datang,

"abith dari mana hyung?" tanya si maknae Sehun

"abis solat tadi, Suho jadi imam." jawab Chen

"thiapa yang nanya thama lo?" kata Sehun

" serah elu-_-" Chen di bully

"_HARAP KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG MENGENAKAN PELAMPUNG DAN ALAT BANTU PERNAPASAN. SIAGA 1"_

Tiba2 tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kapal mulai oleng ke kiri.

Kai, Tao, dan Suho terlempar ke sisi kiri kapal. Mereka berpegangan pada barang2 sekitar mereka.

sementara member lain mencoba bertahan di posisi mereka. Angin pun berhembus semakin kencang. Seorang awak kapal berlari menemui mereka

"AYO CEPAT MASUK!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu menuju ke dalam kapal.

Para member saat itu masih berada di bagian atas kapal yang hanya di batasi pagar.

Mereka berlari menuju ke pintu, namun kapal semakin oleng ke kiri.

Suho tidak siap akan hal itu, badannya mengikuti olengnya kapal dan pegangannya pun terlepas

"WAAAAA" teriakan Suho terakhir yang bisa di dengar member lainnya.

"ARRRGGGHHHH" Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga bertahan pada pagar. Kapal bergoyang terkena ombak besar.

BYYUUUURRRR

Dalam sekejap pandangan mereka tertutupkan air laut dari ombak besar tersebut..

**POV Kris**

Gue masih menahan jari-jari tangan di tiang panjang, keadaan kapal semakin miring ke kiri.

Sampai ombak sialan itu datang menerjang

_BYUUURRR_

Pandangan gue kabur oleh air laut. Seluruh tubuh gue basah kuyup. Gue berusaha bertahan.

Namun saat melihat ke bawah, di mana tempat Kai dan Tao berpegangan tadi...

Mereka hilang. Gue melihat ke sekitar. Seluruh member HILANG. Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti terjatuh ke laut.

Gue mulai memikirkan posisi gue sebagai leader. Gue satu2nya orang yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Lalu perlahan, jari2 tangan gue yang terkait di tiang terbuka dan tubuh gue terjun ke laut di kekacauan senja..

**POV AUTHOR**

Malam yang hening di sebuah pulau kecil. Di pesisir pantai, pasir putih bermain dengan ombak.

Di sebuah batu besar tak jauh dari situ, terlihat seseorang tersangkut di lengan kanannya,

tubuhnya mengambang namun tertahan oleh batu.

**POV LUHAN**

Aku merasakan sakit di lenganku. Tubuhku terasa di seret. Rasanya kerah bajuku digigit oleh sesuatu.

Kini aku merasakan pasir yang basah. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan melihat sesosok

yeoja..

wa..wajah..wajahnyaa..

aaa...

_CANTIK SEKALI!_

Kulitnya seputih susu. Matanya memancarkan kelembutan. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya mungil kemerahan.

Dia memakai gaun putih sebatas lutut. Dia melihat ku iba. Lalu dia menyobek bagian bawah gaunnya sedikit untuk menutupi lukaku.

Kini gaunnya semakin pendek, pahanya yang putih mulus terlihat.

Aku memalingkan wajahku tak ingin melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilihat.

"Ah. Ayo aku bantu kau bangun. Keadaanmu paling parah dari yg lain" katanya pelan

Yang lain? Apa member lain selamat? Syukurlah..

Aku pun di bantu berjalan olehnya hingga kami sampai di sebuah penginapan kecil.

"Appa.. Appa.. aku menemukan satu orang lagi" katanya di depan pintu.

Seorang bapak berumur 35an membukakan pintu.

"cepat bawa dia masuk" katanya tergesa. Aku masuk ke dalam penginapan itu. ruang tamunya tak terlalu besar.

Aku dibaringkan di sofa panjang. Aku menahan sakit di lenganku, hingga aku melihat seseorang datang,

"AH! HYUNG! SYUKURLAH KAU SELAMAT!" Tao girang melihatku

"aku dari luar mencarimu. Aku khawatir sekali padamu." Kata Tao memelukku erat,

aku bisa merasakan air matanya menetes ke pundakku.

Yeoja cantik tadi melihat kami ber2 berpelukan, aku malu akan hal itu

"jangan menangis panda.." kataku melepaskan pelukan Tao perlahan

Tao menyeka air matanya.

"yang lain sudah ditemukan. Dan sekarang ada di kamar penginapan ini. Hanya aku yang menderita luka ringan.

Akhirnya aku mencari kalian semua ber3 dengan paman dan nona cantik itu. Aku khawatir sekali melihat luka kalian.. hu.." kata Tao terisak.

"Hahaha sudahlah Tao, jelek sekali melihatmu menangis" tiba-tiba si happy virus muncul.

"A.. a..awww" kata Chanyeol merasakan sakit di bibirnya. Bibirnya berdarah dan sedikit sobek

"aku rasa si happy virus tidak bisa tertawa banyak malam ini hehe" kataku mencairkan suasana.

"Perkenalkan aku Lee Teuk. Kalian bisa memanggilku paman Lee Teuk. Dan ini anakku Nona Go Min.

Sekarang kalian harus istirahat. Nah Nona cepat antar mereka ke kamar yang tadi" kata paman itu

"ah terima kasih banyak paman" kataku. Aku berjalan sekuat tenaga.

Aku rasa kakiku tertancap batu tajam dari laut.

Aku menempati 1 kamar bersama Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Suho, dan Baekhyun.

Sementara Sehun, Kris, Kai, D.O, Lay, dan Chanyeol ada di kamar sebelahnya.

Kami pun terlelap dengan pakaian yang masih basah..

**POV AUTHOR**

Mentari pagi bersinar. Sinarnya menembus jendela di kamar penginapan. Mata D.O silau dan dia terbangun.

"AH DI MANA INI!" D.O membuka matanya lebar-lebar padahal matanya memang sudah lebar.

Ia melihat teman-temannya tidur dengan sangat tidak manusiawi (?)

Chanyeol ngorok dengan suara bassnya, telapak kaki Sehun berada di mulut Chanyeol,

Kai dan Lay saling berpelukan, Kris tidur sambil mengemut jempolnya (jarang2 pose Kris imut)

dan D.O sendiri tidur di atas ranjang, sementara teman2nya terkapar di lantai.

D.O tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar karena terhalang tubuh Kris.

Akhirnya ia membuka jendela kamar dan keluar lewat situ bagai maling.

TAP *suara mendarat abis lompat dr jendela*

**POV SUHO**

Aku tidak tahu ini di mana. Tapi alhamdulillah aku selamat, aku inget masih punya utang puasa tahun lalu.

_Tok tok_

"tolong bangunkan teman-temanmu. Aku telah menyiapkan makanan enak untuk mereka." seorang pria membuka pintu dan berbicara pelan kepadaku.

Aku tak tau dia siapa. Tapi aku menurutinya.

**GAJE? GARING? GA SERU?**

**MIAAANNNN **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2(Beautiful Noona)

**MAKASIH YG UDAH REVIEWS LOP YUU**

**Author berinisiatif mengganti judul ff ini.**

**ceritanya tambah gaje gapapalah ya.**

**ENJOY¬**

**POV D.O**

Aku masih ingat kejadian kemarin. Aku yakin sekarang kapal itu tenggelam. Tapi aku bersyukur kami selamat.

Perutku tiba tiba sakit. Sepertinya aku masuk angin gara2 memakai baju basah semalaman.

Aku tidak tau ada di mana. Tapi yang ku tau, sekarang hamparan pasir putih dan lautan berada di hadapanku.

Menakjubkan, inikah Indonesia? Tidak ada sampah sama sekali. Tak jauh dari situ aku melihat seorang yeoja di tepian pantai.

"Ehm, permisi. " aku menghampirinya dan sekarang posisinya membelakangiku.

Dia berbalik. Tak kusangka wajahnya cantik sekali! Apa wanita Indonesia semuanya seperti dia?

"Ya? Ah! Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Wah bajumu masih basah." dia berkata sambil memegang kedua lengan hoodie ku.

"Eh? emangnya kita saling kenal ya?" tanyaku heran. Jangan2 kemarin aku gegar otak sampe lupa pernah kenalan sama yeoja secantik ini.

"Aku menolongmu dan teman2mu. Kalian terdampar di pulau ini. Yasudah, sekarang buka bajumu" kata yeoja itu

"EH? KOK TIBA2? ENTAR ADA YANG LIAT GIMANA?" gila, cantik cantik napsu

"memangnya kau mau pakai baju basah begitu? Sini aku jemur biar kering." katanya.

"oh..oh aku kira.. haha.. oh iya buat apa kerang sebanyak itu?" noona itu membawa keranjang berisi penuh kerang dan rumput laut.

"Aku akan membuat sup. Kau mau membantuku memasak?" tanyanya tersenyum.

"YA! Ah iya tunggu" aku melepas hoodieku. Dan memberikannya pada yeoja itu. Sekarang aku shirtless di hadapannya.

Dia memandangku. Lalu tersenyum.

_"Wajahmu imut." _katanya lembut.

.

.

.

**POV AUTHOR**

Semua member EXO menuju meja makan. Mereka berdiri berjajar di samping meja makan. Memperkenalkan diri masing2.

Sang leader Kris memulai perkenalan,

"Perkenalkan kami dari boyband EXO. Saya yakin pasti bapak telah mengenal kami. Karena kami sudah sangat terkenal di Indonesia."

kata Kris dengan (sangat) kepedean.

"EXO? Band aliran apa ya? rock? reggae? atau campursari?" tanya paman Lee Teuk.

"Aduh pak ini JLEB banget. sumpah" kata Kris sakit hati.

Dan mereka pun memperkenalkan diri satu-satu,

"tunggu.." kata Kai tiba-tiba.

"ma beybeh kyungsoo mana?" tanya Kai

semua hening. tidak ada yang menjawab. dan lagipula tidak ada yang tau.

"Selamat datang di pulau ini. Pulau ini masuk ke wilayah Indonesia bagian Barat, sebelahan sama pulau Sumatera.

Yah tapi kalau kalian cari di googlemaps, ga bakal ketemu. Aku sudah menelpon tim SAR untuk kalian.

Mungkin mereka akan datang dalam waktu seminggu.." kata paman Lee Teuk.

"HAH? SEMINGGU?" kompak semua member kaget.

Bagaimana tidak, waktu liburan mereka hanya 8 hari dan harus di habiskan di tempat yg mereka pun tidak temukan di googlemaps.

"yah, bagaimana lagi. Pulau ini memang agak terpencil, jadi tim SAR juga butuh waktu untuk mencari keberadaan pulau ini.

Oh iya, aku panggilkan koki kita dulu ya. Nona Go! Nona Go!" kata paman Lee Teuk.

Yeoja cantik itu berjalan mendekati mereka membawakan semangkuk besar sup krim kerang.

Dia memakai songket batik yang dijadikan dress mini, sangat khas Indonesia.

Semua mata lelaki lajang di EXO menatapnya.

"ca.. cantik sekali" kata Lay

"di sini seminggu lebih juga gue ga keberatan" kata Xiumin di sambut jitakan Chen.

"ga usah pulang aja yuk sekalian" kata Tao menatap Nona Go.

Dari arah dapur, D.O muncul bertelanjang dada.

"D.O!" semua mata tertuju pada D.O dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

"Bocah, udah ga ada apa2nya pake pamer dada. Mending juga gue" kata Kris sinis.

"Hei abis ngapain di dapur sama yeoja cantik ini?" tanya Kai

"Dasar otak mesum. Weee" D.O menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kai.

"Kau kenapa leader? Wahaha! Suho ga tahan ngeliat yeoja sexy HAHAHA.. HA..AU SAKIT" si happy virus mulai tertawa, dia lupa kalau bibirnya masih luka

Suho berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol. Matanya tidak melepas pandangan ke arah Nona Go.

Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat menjalari wajah angel nya, pandangan mata Suho seperti orang yang takut.

Nona Go melihat balik ke arahnya tersenyum dan tampak bingung.

Paman Lee Teuk mendekati Suho dan berbisik di telinganya

_"kau bisa melihatnya..."_ bisik paman Lee Teuk. Suho tidak menghiraukannya, tubuhnya masih gemetar, kakinya lemas.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN SIDE**

Baekhyun memandangi lautan biru yang jernih. Sambil merasakan angin dan cahaya pagi.

Lautannya sangat jernih, seperti belum tersentuh oleh tangan manusia. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil Hpnya.

Hpnya basah sampai masuk ke dalam layar. Ia mencoba menyalakannya dan berhasil. Ia mencoba menghubungi managament, namun gagal.

Ia mencobanya sekali lagi tetap gagal. Tidak ada sinyal telepon di sini. Baekhyun berjalan mencoba mendapatkan sinyal,

namun tetap saja tidak dapat. Baekhyun tidak putus asa. Ia memiliki ide gila. Ia melemparkan Hpnya beberapa meter ke laut.

Lalu ia memasang ancang-ancang berenang

"JANGAN!" seseorang memegang tangannya. Dia Nona Go

"E..ehh kau Nona. Aku ingin menyelam mengambil Hpku" Baekhyun salting melihat yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

"ombak di sini terlalu besar dan arusnya kuat. Aku takut kau tenggelam" kata Nona itu takut

"tapi aku bisa berenang" kata Baekki.

"jujur aku tidak bisa berenang dan pernah tenggelam di sini makanya aku takut." Kata Nona mengakui kelemahannya

Baekhyun tersenyum. ia menatap wajah Nona.

"boleh aku jadi guru renangmu?" tanya Baekki

Nona tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya sangat senang.

"ehm, mau aku ajarkan besok?" tanya Baekki

"ya" kata Nona sambil tersenyum berseri

O/_/O *baekhyun salting*

.

.

.

**GIMANA READERS? MUAHAHAHA**

**EH AUTHOR BARU NIH JADI GA TAU CARA NGE REVIEW GIMANA**

**Chanyeol: author gaptek-_-**

**Baekhyun: udah gaptek ga ada YAOI lagi di sini**

**author: ye maap maap. Ini FF khusus brothership. yang YAOI entar lagi bikin**

**Kai: kenapa yg telanjang dada si belo, kenapa ga gue gitu**

**Kris: ah elu mah mainstream**

**KEEP READING! KEEP REVIEWS!**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**


	3. Chapter 3 (SIX MEN IN THE FOREST)

**HATURNUHUN**

**Biar ga hambar gue kasih YAOI dikit hehe**

**LG MALES BIKIN OPENING**

**YAUDAH LGSG LANJUT BACA AJA YA HEHE**

**ENJOY¬**

**SUHO SIDE**

Suho duduk di serambi penginapan.

_Sepi sekali_

Pikirnya. Ia masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar. Tempat apa yang ia pijak sekarang.

Rasanya semuanya janggal. Apalagi soal Nona Go Min. Tidak jauh dari situ, ia melihat paman Lee Teuk sedang merawat bunga di kebun.

Bunga-bunga yang berwarna warni dengan pagar kecil untuk pelindungnya. Baru kali ini Suho melihat laki-laki yang menggemari bunga.

Paman Lee Teuk sadar kalau Suho memperhatikan dirinya. Maka ia menghentikan aktivitasnya memupuk dan membersihkan tangannya dari tanah yang menempel. Lalu menghampiri Suho,

"Ah, kau tidak ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" tanya paman Lee Teuk.

"aku sedang menenangkan diriku hehe" kata Suho.

"memangnya kamu habis di kejar2 anjing? Harus nenangin diri? Haha" kata paman Lee Teuk ngelawak (?)

"kalau boleh jujur paman. Aku merasa aneh di sini" kata Suho.

"jujur? Kalau begitu aku juga ingin jujur padamu. Aku berbohong soal tim penolong.

Aku tidak menelpon mereka karena tidak ada sinyal telpon di sini" kata paman Lee Teuk

Suho terhenyak. Kaget akan respon orang di depannya yang aneh. Apalagi ia shock akan berita yg baru saja didengarnya.

Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di pulau antah berantah ini. Ia mengatur nafasnya dengan sabar.

Dan setelah ini ia bertekad tidak akan memberitahu member lain, karena tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

"ah tapi jangan khawatir. Kalian mungkin bisa pulang dengan selamat selama hati dan pikiran kalian bersih." paman Lee Teuk sambil tersenyum.

senyum aneh dan penuh kejanggalan..

.

.

**NIGHT SIDE**

Hari mulai gelap, sebentar lagi malam, Chanyeol, Kai, D.O, Kris, dan Tao merasa bosan di penginapan.

Tidak ada hiburan di penginapan, bahkan tivi pun tidak ada.

"penginapan macam apa ini" kata D.O.

"shuutt jaga mulutmu" Kris mengingatkan.

"maaf.." kata D.O menunduk.

"tapi dia benar. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, aku juga bosan." Kata Tao.

"oke bagaimana kalau kita berburu ke hutan" kata Chanyeol asal.

"berburu apa? kau saja takut kecoa" kata Kai.

"Lagi pada ngomongin apa?" Baekki mencoba bergabung.

"Katanya Chanyeol mau ke hutan" jawab Kai.

"ide bagus! Kita buat api unggun saja di hutan!" timpal Kris.

Mereka sepakat pergi ke hutan hanya ber6. 6 member lain tetap di penginapan.

Mereka memasuki hutan hanya bermodalkan nekat dan Chanyeol membawa gitar dari penginapan.

Hutan itu sangat tenang, pohon2 berbatang besar menutupinya, kebanyakan pohon di sana berkanopi (dahan pohon yg menutupi daratan di bawahnya).

Suara-suara hewan kecil di sekitar mereka, ada juga ular yang melilit ranting pohon, tapi ternyata mereka lebih takut kecoa daripada ular(?).

"HUUUAAAA! SAKIT!" teriak Tao. Mereka spontan melihat ke bawah dan melihat sebuah tanduk kecil yang terinjak oleh Tao.

Kris menunduk dan mencoba menggapai benda kecil di bawahnya. Namun,

PLOP

PLOP

"WAAAAAAAAA" mereka ber6 berteriak.

Sesuatu yang mereka anggap benda itu ternyata seekor katak yang melompat melarikan diri dan menghilang di kegelapan hutan.

"Apa yang gue liat barusan nyata? Katak bertanduk?" D.O bertanya tanya.

"Gila gue ga mimpi kan? tampar gue plis." kata Kris.

PLAAKK

Tao menampar Kris.

"Jahat sekali kau baby panda! Aku kan bermaksud menolong mu!" Kris merasakan pipinya yg merah. Tao hanya cekikikan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan,

Setelah berjalan membabi buta, mereka menemukan tempat lapang yang beralaskan rumput pendek di kelilingi pohon dan semak-semak.

Langit hutan yang tidak tertutup kanopi di sinari bulan purnama memberi aura gelap.

"ah tempat yang pas" kata Tao tanpa ba bi bu langsung menempatkan pantatnya

"ah tempat yang seram" kata Kris duduk di pangkuan Tao.

Tao: -_-

"ayo main gitarnya Dumbo, kita mulai nyanyi lagu chakra khan" kata D.O pada Chanyeol

D.O pun bernyanyi *pake nada lagu cakra khan yg 'harus terpisah'*

_Jeng jreng jeng jreng_

"_ku berlari pakai kaki_

_Ku menangis keluar air_

_Ku berduka artinya sedih_

_Ku pergi ga di rumaaah_

_*krikkrik*_

Member lain: -_-

"gantian deh gue yang nyanyi" kata Kai

Dan Kai pun bernyanyi *pake nada lagu 'pengamen jalanan'*

_Jeng jreng jeng jreng jreng_

_Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang_

_Dulu di tendang sekarang ku dibuang_

Member lain: kai curhat +_+

"udah males gua dengerin lu pada nyanyi" kata Baekhyun.

"ngobrol aja deh. Kita ngobrolin yeoja cantik itu aja" kata Kris.

"siapa yeoja cantik? Gue?" tanya Chanyeol.

"pertama kali gue liat Nona Go, dia itu kaya bidadari" kata D.O.

"KACANG KACANG" kata Chanyeol.

"iya, apalagi tadi gue ngajakin dia berena.." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata2nya.

Ia baru sadar bahwa teman-teman di hadapannya sekarang adalah member2 terYADONG.

Dan sekarang mereka semua menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan liar. Gawat. Pikir Baekhyun.

"HAH? BERENDAM?" Chanyeol kaget

"APA? BE..BE..BERENDAM O.O" D.O membelalakan matanya.

"TADI GUE NGOMONG BERENANG BUDEK!" akhirnya Baekhyun jujur karna sudah ketahuan.

"GILA! GUE JUGA PENGEN IKUTAN" Kata Kai nafsu.

"CURANG KAU TIDAK MENGAJAK KAMI!" Kata Tao.

"ckckck.. dasar kalian semua otak bokep! " kata Kris. Semua member terdiam.

"ehm, jadi Baekki... kapan kau akan berenang bersama yeoja cantik itu?" tanya Kris

BLETAK *kris di jitak*

"ternyata leader kita juga sama-_-" kata Baekhyun.

"Jadi kapan tepatnya lo ngajakin Nona Go berenang?" tanya D.O tidak sabar

_"ga usah gue jawab ah-_-"_ batin Baekhyun malas.

"IYA KAPAN KAPAN?" mereka bertanya semangat pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Baekki sayang, lo pilih jawab atau gue cium si Kai nih." Chanyeol mulai mengancam. Dia mulai memegang wajah Kai dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"AH STOP YAYAYA GUE KASIH TAU. BESOK. PUAS?" kata Baekki mencegah Chanyeol. Member lain tersenyum girang, kecuali Kai yang bibirnya hampir di nodai.

"kalau berenang cewe itu pake..." Kai memancing teman2nya.

"BI.. BIKINI!" kompak member lain berseru. Pikiran mereka semakin yadong. Mereka memulai percakapan antara pria.

"gue punya tantangan. Siapa yang berhasil mengKISS Nona Go berarti dia terjantan di antara kita semua" kata Kai.

Semua member mengangguk dan tersenyum licik. Pikiran2 tidak waras sewajarnya laki-laki terbayang-bayang.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Mata itu berwarna merah dan memancarkan aura kebencian.

Namun mata itu tersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam..

.

.

**TBC**

**GIMANA? PIKIRAN KALIAN UDAH MULAI GA WARAS JUGA? WKWKWK**

**SELANJUTNYA AKAN DI CERITAKAN HARI KE2 MEREKA DI SITU.**

**Kai: HOEEKKKK. *abis di cium Chanyeol***

**Baekhyun: 0_0 CHANNIE! BAJINGAN!**

**Chanyeol: ap.. apa.. orang nyobain dikit doang hehe**

**Baekhyun: *mogokmakan***

**OH IYA, FYI. KATAK TANDUK 3 ITU BENERAN ADA DI TAMAN NASIONAL SUMATRA.**

**JADI TETAP CINTAILAH DULU NEGARA KITA SEBELUM MENCINTAI KOREA**

**KEEP REVIEW PLEASE**

**MUAAHH**


End file.
